The Powers He Knows Not - Go, my Pokemon
by Dark Purple Insanity
Summary: When he was young, Harry ended up in the Pokemon World, raised like siblings with Calem and Serena. However, Prophecies are stubborn things, and drag him back to Britain. Now, everyone wants to control the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Too bad he's got two overprotective siblings and a group of overpowered Pokemon. Set-fourth year. CANCELLED
1. Prologue

"Come on Calem!" Serena giggled, jumping over another log, "Don't be such a Slowpoke!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he moaned back at her, groaning as he nearly tripped over the same log. "Sereeeeena!" the seven year old moaned, "Do you have to go so fast?"

"I'm not going too fast, you're going too slow! Now, come on, I want to see if we can find a Dedenne!" she giggled, climbing up a nearby tree.

" _Mankey_ ," Calem mumbled, staring at her as she climbed. "Serena, what would you even do with a Dedenne?" he asked, sounding resigned.

"Why, isn't it obi… obvi… oply…" she spluttered, trying to pronounce the word, "er, CLEAR!" she yelped, before smiling smugly, looking pleased with herself. "Isn't it clear? I'd catch it and make it my pet!"

Calem sighed. "Serena, the only thing that'll happen is you'll get poofy hair. It's an electric type, not a Magikarp."

She frowned as she finally made it to a branch. Once she pulled herself up, she spun around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, we won't know until we try. Now, onward," she spun around on the branch, and began climbing to the other trees, "I want a Dedenne!"

Calem sighed and began following her, at least grateful that she had to go slower now so she didn't accidently fall off.

In truth, even though Serena had only moved to Kalos recently, Calem was already used to her antics.

But first, some background.

Serena, currently six years old, was the only daughter of the famous Ryhorn racer Gracie, whom had just decided to retire to the sleepy town of Vanville in Kalos. Now, as a hyper ball of energy who had never had any long-term friends thanks to constant travelling, Serena had latched onto the first child she met. Who was this (un)lucky child you may ask?

Calem. It was Calem.

Now, as Calem was the son of two ace trainers, he was a virtual font of knowledge on Pokémon. Because of this he was also the best person to keep the unstoppable force that is Serena out of danger from accidently slapping a Beedrill hive, even if he would rather be at home sleeping or playing video games or doing anything other than _interacting_ with people.

Oh, sure, the kid was a genius when it came to Pokémon, but he was also anti-social and had a burning hatred for the sun.

So, in the end, Serena, a child full of life and happiness, had managed to befriend Calem, a child who really didn't want anything to do with people.

Of course, the townspeople found it adorable. Calem just wished they would stop talking about it when he was in earshot.

Looking around nervously, Calem absently touched the Pokéball he had hidden in his pocket. After the two of them had nearly been killed by a Houndour the previous week, he had taken to carrying one of his parent's Pokémon around with him in case of emergencies.

Relaxing as he felt the smooth orb in his pocket, he looked up in the trees to try and find Serena.

Only to have a mini panic attack when he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Serena!" he yelled as he rushed forward, nearly tripping over a branch. He was just about to shout for her again when he heard her voice shriek back, "Calem!"

Heart pounding in his chest as he rushed towards her voice, his panicked mind started dreaming up all sorts of scenarios. She could have been beset upon by a pack of rabid Houndoom, or perhaps had been poisoned by a Gloom and that had been her final shriek before her death, or maybe she even actually _had_ kicked a Beedrill hive and they were all surrounding her to get riotous vengeance on her. As he stumbled into the clearing and his eyes laid upon what was there, he could only stop and stare.

Oh. He hadn't expected that.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

* * *

Harry held back a whimper as he slammed into the back of his cupboard. He knew making noise would only make it worse.

"You think you can ruin dinner like that, you little _FREAK_?!" Vernon roared. Vernon was the walrus who owned the house Harry lived in.

It could be said that they were related, but Harry would never admit that, even if he could only keep that little bit of rebelliousness inside his own head.

"No food for a week boy! If I see you take one step out of there, I swear you'll get twice as many from the belt!" he roared.

Harry deliriously wondered if he would still get whipped if he snuck out in the middle of the night and slept on the couch. After all, it wouldn't be like Vernon would have _seen_ him take a step out of the cupboard.

As he laid there, tuning out his relatives complaining about him, he began counting his injuries.

 _Twenty lashes,_ he mused as he winced. That was twice as much as normal. Vermin must have been _mad_.

Wait, Vernon. Not Vermin. Actually, he decided he liked Vermin more. He would just have to make sure not to say that out loud.

He winced as his jaw hurt when he tried to smile. Dudley and his friends had beaten him up earlier after school.

 _Friends_. He wished he had friends. That would be fun. He had thought he might get some when he had started primary school, but Dudley had made sure none of them would even want to touch him with a ten foot pole.

Grimacing as he coughed up blood, he rolled over, not particularly caring if Petunia would screech at him when he came out for bloodying his clothes.

Absently he raised his hand, placing it on the wall of his cupboard. Pulling it away, he let out a giggle at the sight of his handprint in the dim light.

It had been too long since he had last been able to draw.

Dipping his hand in more of his own blood, he drew a door on the wall of his cupboard. He decided as he was drawing it that it would be his exit out of the cupboard, his grand escape from the Dursleys.

Giggling slightly at the thought, he wondered if he was starting to go mad. That thought caused him to giggle some more. Vermin would hate it if he went mad.

Smiling, he placed both his hands on the 'door', closing his eyes… only to open them again as he found the door actually _opened_ and causing him to fall through with a pained yelp.

As he landed in grass he blinked confused for a moment, before painfully rolling over. Looking around himself at the surrounding area, he could only gape as he realized he was in a forest.

 _Oh yes,_ he thought, _I've definitely gone mad._

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

* * *

Serena had been jumping around the trees like a Mankey as he let Calem chase after her. Running around like this was so _fun_! She was sad they couldn't do it more.

Giggling, she climbed down from a tree as she came across a clearing. Yes! This would be the perfect place to find Dedenne! She giggled again, walking forward.

She suddenly heard Calem faintly calling her name. Looking around herself, she realized she couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly slightly scared, she was about to call back when she caught sight of something. Freezing, she stared at the bloodied body for a couple seconds before shrieking, "CALEM!"

She stood there frozen, staring at the boy as he started to come to his senses. Suddenly, as he seemed to catch sight of her, he let out a pained whimper before trying to back away from her.

Key word being trying, as he didn't manage to get very far before he stumbled and fell over.

Just then, Calem finally managed to get into the clearing, only to stop and stare at the boy like she was. Running over to him, she whispered, "Come on, we have to help him!"

Calem blinked, before shaking himself and nodding. He started walking over to the boy, pulling a Pokéball out of his pocket. Serena gaped at him. She didn't know he already had a Pokémon!

He threw it and out flashed an Audino. The boy on the ground suddenly stopped struggling and froze, staring up at it with wide, fearful eyes. She frowned. It was like he had never seen an Audino before.

"It's okay," Serena quietly as she approached. Her instincts told her to be quiet when approaching the boy, and they had never steered her wrong before. "Audino will fix you right up," she said, giving him a grin.

Calem nodded, before whispering, "Audino, use heal pulse on him."

The pink Pokémon hummed before letting out a rippling wave of pink light. The boy on the ground tensed up with wide eyes as he watched it, before relaxing as it fell over him, gasping as he felt his wounds healing.

The boy paused, before whispering, "I've really gone mad!"

Serena blinked at that. The boy was speaking Unovian! She knew a bit of it from when she stayed there, even if she was better at Kantoese and Kalosesk. Taking a deep breath of remembrance, she stepped forward.

"Hi," she said slowing, trying to make sure she didn't mess the language up, "My name is Serena. Why are you mad, you should be happy. You are healed!" She grinned. She was pretty sure that was perfect.

When the boy continued to stare up at her with wide, disbelieving eyes, she jumped as she remembered something. "Oh, this is Calem." She said pointing at the boy who was looking between the two of them, confused. "What is your name?" she asked.

He blinked slowly at her, seeming confused about something, before saying, "H-Harry, Harry Potter."

Serena gave him a bright grin, before saying, "Hi, Harry! Do you want to be our friend?"

He looked up at her with awe, before nodding so fast she was worried his head might fall off.

She grinned at him, "Great!"

And thus, a legend was born.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

* * *

 **So, this is my first Pokémon crossover. Now, originally, I was going to make something like this for Sinnoh. I still am, but this will be more focused on Harry returning to Britain, rather than the Sinnoh one which will be centered more on Harry's journey in the Pokémon world.**

 _ **ALSO**_ **, this is from the challenge from** **TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas** **, and if you want to see the whole prompt, go to her page, because I'm not copying something like that down here. The gist of it is that Harry, Calem, and Serena are like extremely close siblings, and are extremely powerful trainers who are dragged to Britain and really don't want to deal with the Wizarding World's shit. But we'll get to that in the next chapter.**

 **Also, pairings. They're not set in stone yet, so if you can convince me to change them I will, but I'm thinking of making it Harry/Susan, Calem/Luna or Calem/Tonks, and Serena/Neville.**

 **And, just to make sure you all realize this, Calem is about eight months older than Serena, and Serena is about three months older than Harry.**

 **Oh, also, Unovian is English, Kantoese is Japanese, and Kalosesk is French.**

 **Welp, that's all for now, folks. Dark Purple Insanity will now be leaving through the backdoor in your internet browser history. Damn, you've got some weird shit in here.**


	2. Chapter 1

A lot could happen in a couple years, and nobody knew this better than Harry Potter, a boy whom was currently watching a ninja frog battle with a giant bat.

Eight years ago, when he fell through the bloody door he had created on the back wall of a cupboard, he had never expected to end up in another world. Well, he had never expected to fall through the door in the first place, but that's beside the point.

After Calem, a genius battler who hated people, and Serena, a lively girl who followed her instincts, found him bloody and broken in the middle of a forest, they had brought him back to their town and got him looked at.

After a long and turbulent week, it had finally ended with him getting adopted by Serena's mother. As he had been repeatedly told by the Dursleys that nobody would ever want him, it had come as a bit of a shock. That shock had only grown when Serena and Calem had insisted they become friends and began playing with him. Of course in the beginning this normally meant Serena doing something that would cause Harry and Calem to have to rush after her to stop her from hurting herself.

Either way, eventually the three of them became closer than siblings, and even when they began their journey they had insisted on a friendly rivalry. Of course, seeing as all three of them had an insane competitive streak and a belief that "If one of us can do it the other can do it just as well if not better", it ended up causing them to sweep through the Pokémon league within a year and a half, something few people had ever done before (and, ironically, those people were also children).

But that brings up another point. Pokémon.

It turns out that he wasn't mad, and those creatures were real. And, after hearing that his two pseudo-siblings wanted to go on a journey to challenge the league, he had decided that he wanted to too.

He had heard that the local professor, Sycamore, had freaked out when he learned that there were six new trainers coming in from Vanville town, and had accidently put in an order for Kanto starters instead of Kalos ones on accident.

Of course, like all stories, there is always a villain, an in this case it was the 'fashionable' Team Flare.

To be honest, the first time the three had met them they had thought it was a joke, just something a group of dumb thugs had thought up. It was ridiculously hard to take them seriously.

Of course, then it was revealed that they controlled the holocaster net and were listening in on everyone's conversations across Kalos. Then it was revealed that they had a weapon strong enough to wipe humans and Pokémon off the face of the Earth.

At that point storming their base and destroying the machine was really the only way for their continued survival.

While Serena and Calem had gone to destroy the core of the machine, Harry had faced down Lysandre, the apparent egotistic boss of Team Flare. After a truly grueling battle between the forces of mostly good and bat-shit crazy, Harry had walked out of the room.

Lysandre didn't.

He had never specifically told the others what happened, but he was sure Calem and Serena knew, and they didn't say anything. He couldn't express how thankful he was for that.

Of course, then he had learned that they had met the gods of life and death. He had pouted for days afterwards about the unfairness of it all.

But this is not that grand, no doubt exciting story.

No, this is the story of how three incredibly powerful trainers came to the conclusion that Harry's old world sucked.

But I digress. Right now, the three siblings were on a boat headed to Iron Island in Sinnoh, in order to help Harry learn how to control aura. Aura, being the life force of all living things, was something he had discovered he had very good control of after he had accidently broken a lamp after a nightmare.

Of course, at the time, Harry had known it as the freakish power his relatives had hated him for, and had decided to try and hide it for as long as possible.

It eventually came out, of course, except only Calem and Serena found out, and none of them actually knew what it was. It wasn't until they'd met the Mega Evolution Guru who told them exactly what it was. Since they were in the middle of their journey at the time, none of them had wanted to stop and look for a teacher until it was over. Combined with the evil group trying to destroy the world, they had all but forgotten about it besides the occasional lesson from Harry's Lucario.

When Harry had turned fourteen and accidently turned Calem green during his surprise party, it had instantly returned to their minds. After a couple weeks of searching around, they had found something about 'Aura Guardians', and about how one of the most powerful lived on Iron island, a half-coalmine half-nature reserve in Sinnoh.

So that's where they were going now. On the way there, Harry had decided to practice his color changing ability by turning Calem all colors of the Rainbow.

Calem wasn't amused. Serena on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

Harry snickered as he remembered Calem's face. It was totally worth having his Holo Caster dyed pink.

He heard a hum and looked over his shoulder, coming face to face with Meloetta.

"Hey Mel," he smiled at her. Smiling back at him, Meloetta floated down onto his lap. Absently stroking the Melody Pokémon's 'hair', he went back to watching the battle in front of him.

Huh, it looks like Serena's Noivern (the sonic bat) is now fighting Calem's Malamar (a creepy squid thing).

Harry watched the match blankly. He had already seen similar ones a hundred times before. At this point, Serena would likely be able to at least seriously damage Malamar before Noivern was defeated, and by that point Calem would have already lost, since he couldn't use Aurorus on the boat due to its size.

Glancing down at the Pokémon he was petting, he absently remembered meeting her for the first time.

It had been only a couple hours after he had beaten Clement, the gym leader of Lumiose city, and Harry had decided to take a short cut through one of the back alleys to get to their hotel. (Why half of Lumiose seemed to care about how 'fancy' or 'fabulous' you were was beyond him.)

That was before he had come face to face with Meloetta. Of course, suddenly finding anything right in your face would cause you to go "Gah!", and he didn't care what anyone else said.

That being said, after he had a mini panic attack, he realized the mythical Pokémon was hurt. Badly. As in her left leg was barely hanging on.

Now, him being the Good Samaritan he was (Shut up, Calem), he had slowly walked towards her and healed her. Not even caring at the moment about what a _mythical_ , _Unova Pokémon_ was doing in a back alley in the biggest city in Kalos, (though, later when he got more involved with Team Flare he couldn't help but wonder if they had something to do with it), he had made sure she was okay before sending her on her way.

Or so he thought.

It wasn't until a couple days later during a training session with Lucario that he realized he was being followed.

Six hours, a misunderstanding, a misplaced keystone, and a watmel berry later, and he ended up with a new Pokémon.

"Ah-hah! Victory!" Serena yelled, posing with a grin. "What's that? Four hundred to five hundred?" she asked, grinning impishly.

Calem sighed, recalling his Gogoat, "Technically, it's four hundred sixteen to four hundred eighty five."

Serena snorted, "Whatever you say, calculator. Hey, Harry," she said, spinning towards him, "How'd you like the battle?"

"It was a rousing battle, full of incredible strategies and amazing moves!" he replied in mock pompousness.

"Don't even try to pretend you were paying attention, Harry," Calem said dryly, before yawning. "By Yveltal I'm tired," he mumbled.

Harry grinned even as he looked on concerned. All three of them have been having nightmares since Geosage town and the destruction of Team Flare, but he was pretty sure Calem had taken it the worst. He couldn't even blame him, what with what happened afterwards…

"Well, come on, I'm hungry!" Serena grinned, grabbing Harry and pulling him up with a yelp, causing Meloetta to fly up and around him.

"Wait, Serena, let me get my bag first!" Harry yelped, stumbling as Serena stopped.

" _Fine_ ," she groaned, letting go of him. "Just don't take… to… long…" she trailed off, staring at a space behind Harry.

Frowning in confusion, he looked over his shoulder, only to freeze. Behind him was a large, glowing… portal…? floating in the middle of the room.

"Wha… What is it?" Calem asked, grabbing their bags as he straightened, unconsciously straightening his stance to 'battle mode'.

Or perhaps it was conscious, considering Harry and Serena were doing it too.

The three of them frowned, glancing at each other in question. None of them knew what was going on, and the thing didn't seem to be doing anything-

Harry gasped as he was suddenly pulled forward, only getting a brief second to question what that was before he was yanked towards the portal.

"Harry!" his siblings yelled, both of them grabbing onto his arms as Meloetta pulled on the back of his jacket. It was all for naught, though, because before any of them realized it all three of them were being dragged into the portal.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

As Harry was dragged through what had to be the _worst_ form of teleportation ever invented, he couldn't help but wonder where they were going.

Oh, sure, they could be going somewhere horrible, but at the same time it could be somewhere rife with adventure!

Well, probably not, but Calem was such a pessimist that Harry would bet he had already thought up enough bad scenarios for the three of them.

Suddenly the horrid teleportation stopped (seriously, who drags a person by their _navel?_ ) and the three of them fell onto a stone floor.

It was extremely painful, but he had to ignore the pain while his siblings could possibly be in danger (probably not, but you never knew). The second he was out of the portal he had released his Crawdaunt, and quickly jumped up to survey the area. A quick glance down to where Meloetta was holding onto his neck showed nothing, so he relaxed slightly as he realized she was invisible.

You never knew what someone might do when facing a legendary.

Glancing around, he immediately realized he was in the middle of a school. Or a cult. One of the two. There were a lot of children wearing mostly matching outfits so it could honestly be either.

Feeling Calem and Serena stand in a three way back-to-back made him relax slightly, until he caught sight of the adults. One of them was so heavily scarred he looked like he had survived being put through a shredder. Another was a greasy old Murkrow of a man who was glaring at him like he was the next coming of Cyrus. Then the one closest to him was an old man in the most ridiculous clothing, who was immediately put into the category of 'bad touches' in his mind.

The colorblind old man then smiled and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, my boy!"

This place was definitely a cult.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Calem scowled as he stared at the old man in the ridiculous purple robes. He had released Absol the instant they had been released from the portal, preparing to fight a new gang of terrorists, a couple of demented scientists, or even a god.

Hey, it wouldn't be the first time.

Either way, Calem definitely didn't expect a cult. Right now, he was just hoping beyond hope they weren't going to get sacrificed to some obscure or not-so-obscure god.

You never knew, and with the way the children were whispering it wasn't looking good for them.

In the meantime, he was listening to the creepy old man try to get them into another room.

"Harry, my boy, you need to go into the side room with the rest of the champions so we may decide what to do," he said, giving what he probably thought was a grandfatherly smile and a disturbing eye twinkle.

Considering none of them had told him Harry's name, it really wasn't putting any points in his favor. And _really_ , did he actually think them stupid enough to enter a room with _champions_ in it? Nobody took the name of champion without some serious power to back it up. Or enough hubris to think you could actually take the Johto Champion Gold on and win.

Whole organizations have been toppled because of that guy's anger at false champions.

Either way, this argument has been going on for a while now, and he was getting kind of bored. He must have scanned the room they were in three times over by now, and he had no doubt Serena had too.

Of course, then a realization slammed into his head like a freight train.

 _There were no Pokémon!_

No matter what, in any large dining hall he had ever been in, there was always at least a couple Pokémon out at a time. When eating dinner it was the perfect time to allow your Pokémon to eat with you. Whether to bond, save time, or just because, Pokémon were almost always around.

But, there were floating candlesticks, and see-through people his subconscious labeled as ghosts.

Instantly, his mind went into overdrive.

He was in a place where there either weren't any Pokémon, or the people were not allowed to bring out their Pokémon while eating. Either one immediately put them in a favorable position.

Quickly looking at the old man, he searched his body with his eyes. The way the old man's robes were tied would make it incredibly awkward to try and reach for a Pokéball in the traditional place, either around the waist or the neck, which is something no trainer would ever think about doing. Making a quick glance at the old man's sleeves showed they were too tight to allow even a shrunken Pokéball in them.

The thing that really tipped him off was that none of the adults seemed to feel they were in danger. Oh, sure, they might have Pokéballs hidden somewhere on their person, but no self-respecting trainer had their Pokéballs out of reach. Hell, they didn't even seem to recognize the Pokémon in front of them.

Sure a couple of the adults were staring warily at them, but it seemed more at the trainer than the Pokémon, even if that one scarred man was pointing a stick at them.

An idea was forming in the back of his mind, one that seemed to grow with each piece of evidence. Finally, he looked down at Luna, his Absol, and was unsure whether to be surprised or unsurprised.

An Absol was a Pokémon whom instinctively knew when danger was coming to someone. His Absol only cared about the three of them, and thus would only warn them if danger was coming to one of them.

So the fact that she was so utterly unconcerned as to take a nap was telling of how much danger they were in.

The idea that formed firmly took hold and wouldn't let go. Biting his lip, he cracked his knuckles to get Harry's attention. Seeing the side eye he gave him, he tapped twice on his leg, signaling for him to play along for now.

Letting out a breath as they went into the next room, he really hoped his theory wasn't correct.

After all, if Harry could drag himself into their world, nothing says others couldn't drag him back.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Harry was really glad they had stopped for a week in Castelia city on their way to Iron Island, otherwise he may not have remembered enough Unovian to keep the argument going as long as it did.

As it stood, that little side trip was enough to both refresh his Unovian and get him some sheet music that caused Meloetta to transform.

A win, in his book. Even if Serena had complained of boredom the entire time.

Grimacing as he leaned against a wall in the room they were led into, he watched the argument unfold in front of him.

Apparently, from what he could get, he had been illegally entered into a tournament between three different regions, and the rest were now arguing because apparently it gave Hogwarts an advantage to have two champions.

He had objected loudly to being called a representative of this cult, but the only people who had seemed to hear him were the other champions. One of which seemed to be a beautiful girl from Kalos, one a hunched over surly teen, and another a confused pretty boy.

(Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was the lame pretty boy type or the badass pretty boy type, like Calem was.)

Or that's what he would be thinking, if Calem's idea hadn't stuck in his head.

The fact that he was back in his own world was a terrifying thought. After all, the only memories he had were of a bloody cupboard and abusive relatives.

"It doesn't work like that, Karkaroff!" the child faced man with the annoying voice said, "The goblet's already gone out, and it won't relight until the next tournament-"

Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow. _Goblet?_

"-of which Durmstrang certainly won't be competing!" yelled the supposed Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave right now!"

He tuned them back out again as the scarred man entered, saying something about how there was some 'magical binding contract' keeping them from leaving.

Harry snorted. Yeah, right.

He rolled his eyes as the Kalos looking girl joined the argument. Honestly, he expected someone who at least looked like she belonged back home to have more sense than that.

"Unless someone is hoping Potter _will_ die for it," the scarred man suggested.

That brought his thoughts to a halt. _Another_ person wanted him dead? Noting the silence that came over everyone, he decided now would be a good idea to but in.

"Excuse me, but could somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" he asked, putting on his best 'tell me or die' smile he had. "After all, if someone wants me dead, I believe I have a right to know."

He gave a mental smirk as he watched them all grow uncomfortable. Sure he wasn't as good at the creepy smile as Calem, but hopefully now they'd actually listen to him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to concern yourself with, my boy," the old man said, ignoring the 'are you shitting me' faces of all the teenagers in the room, "Now, I believe that is enough talking for one night. Follow me, my boy, and I'll show you to a place you may spend the night. We'll get you sorted in the morning."

Still staring at the _senile_ old man incredulously, he decided he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what a _sorting_ was, or why the old man thought he would want to do it. Glancing down at the Absol at Calem's feet, who had done nothing besides open a single eye to track the bastard, he decided to follow the old man just this once, if only because he was tired and needed some time to think.

It certainly wasn't because he was afraid Calem and Serena would go on a killing spree if he didn't get them to calm down. Nope, not at all.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

 **To be honest, I had this chapter 90% finished since the day I posted the first chapter. I just couldn't get into the mindset of writing until today.**

 **Also, for those of you wondering, here is a list of all three of their teams:**

 **Harry's team consists of a Delphox, a Haxorus, a Lucario [with a Mega Stone], an Aegislash, a Crawdaunt, and a Meloetta.**

 **Calem's team consists of a Greninja, a Malamar, an Aurorus, an Absol [with a Mega Stone], a Gogoat, and a Dragalge.**

 **Serena's team consists of a Chesnaught, a Meowtisc, an Ampharos [with a Mega Stone], a Tyrantrum, a Sylveon, and a Noivern.**

 **Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Follow, favorite, review, all that jazz. I'm out, see you later with the next chapter.**


End file.
